


Amnesia

by lilyboopqueenie (orphan_account)



Category: Love Island (TV), Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lilyboopqueenie
Summary: Based on Amnesia - 5 Seconds of SummerThis is NOT about Bobby's amnesia in the Villa - although we can all agree that was annoying as hell - but it is based on the song by 5SOS. :) I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Chelsea/Lucas (Love Island), Elijah/Hannah (Love Island), Gary/Lottie (Love Island), Graham/Marisol (Love Island), Hope/Noah (Love Island), Ibrahim/Priya (Love Island)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Driving through Glasgow was always hard. Every pub and club reminded him of her, doing shots, singing karaoke, and getting drunk. She was always feisty but extra aggressive once a few drinks were in her system. Tears began welling up in his eyes as he drove past the park where they'd had their last kiss before she left. He could almost taste her cherry chap-stick and feel her smooth, plump lips against his own. He snapped out of it and tried to focus on the road.

**_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_ **   
**_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_ **   
**_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_ **

**_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_ **   
**_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_ **

**_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_ **   
**_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_ **

**_'Cause I'm not fine at all_ **

_**I remember the day you told me you were leaving** _

_**I remember the make-up running down your face** _   
_**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them** _   
_**Like every single wish we ever made** _

  
_**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia** _   
_**And forget about the stupid little things** _   
_**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you** _   
_**And the memories I never can escape** _

_**'Cause I'm not fine at all** _

Driving through Glasgow was always hard. Everywhere reminded him of her, doing shots, singing karaoke, having fun, and getting drunk. She was always feisty but was extra aggressive once a few drinks were in her system. He recalled a night a few months ago where they went to a concert and she got sucked into the mosh pit and came out the other side with a bloody nose. She was fine, of course, but guy whose face she punched wasn't fine. Tears began welling up in his eyes as he drove past the park where they'd had their last kiss before she left. He could almost taste her cherry chap-stick and feel her smooth, plump lips against his own. He snapped out of it and tried to focus on the road.

When he got home he had to phone someone or he would go crazy. He decided to call Ibrahim.

"Hey, Bobby. How are you doing?" The sympathy from Rahim's voice seeped through the phone.

"I can't lie mate. Terrible. I know it's not really my place but have you heard from MC?" His voice cracked when he said her name.

"She's fine, I think. Priya said she's doing better." Hearing this made Bobby's heart drop.

"Oh. That's good I guess." He paused, "Does she mention me?"

Rahim also paused. "Bobby, haven't you heard?"

"What?"

"I don't know if I should tell you-"

"Just tell me."

He heard him take a deep breath before carrying on. "It's all over social media, she was seen with the singer of her band getting quite cozy a week or so after she left you."

Bobby may as well of exploded right there. She'd managed to blow up his life and future just to walk and get with the person who was to blame for their break up - in his eyes at least.

"Everyone on the group chat told me not to tell you. We all knew it must've been bad when you went MIA."

"It's better for me to know, I think." He was on the edge of tears but had to ask, "Did she even tell anyone the reason we broke up?"

"No, she's barely spoken to anyone since the break-up. Even Chelsea hasn't heard from her."

"Well, the main reason is because she was really close with Ryan from the band and we were both stressed about work. I barely saw her and when I did see her she seemed off, distant maybe. When I asked her about it she got all defensive and left a week later. She took all our photos and left none of her things, almost as if she didn't want the relationship to exist."

"Jesus, she was so heart broken everyone just expected that you must've done something."

"What? No. I could never hurt her. I just feel like an idiot. It's been 2 months, she won't contact me. Obviously she's moved on. Have I been really stupid?"

"No Bobs, everyone knew she was genuine in the villa. You were always the strongest couple no matter what Hope and Noah said. No one saw this coming."

There was a pause.

"Do you still love her?" Rahim said hesitantly.

"Yeah. I think I always will."

After being on the phone to Ibrahim he decided to log onto Instagram for the first time in ages and was instantly met with thousands of DM's and comments about where he was and about what had happened to MC. He looked on his feed and felt as though he'd been shot when he saw all the old selfies and photo shoots he'd taken with her. He quickly went through them and archived every single one. Then, even though it was a cruel thing to do to himself, he went onto her feed to see she'd also taken down most their photos and there was a fairly recent post of her with Ryan form the band, smiling into the camera. He realized her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, the sparkle was gone. He felt quite smug for a split second before remembering what Rahim had told him. They were together now.

Next he went onto his messages with her and saw all the texts he'd sent the day she'd left him. He sent her multiple messages apologizing and begging her to come home but never got a reply. He stopped sending them after 3 weeks, mainly because he didn't really go on his phone. He wondered if she still sometimes read them. Putting his phone aside, he climbed into bed and sniffed her old pillow that no longer smelt like her. It really was like it had never happened. Her face was slowly fogging over in his brain. Her dark brown braids embroidered with golden rings and her smooth, mocha skin was a turning into a blur. Her almost black pools of brown eyes and her cute button nose were smudges. Her lips were now a faint ghost of the past. If what they'd had in the villa was real she wouldn't be gone. Had she come in there, won with him because he was so loyal, faked the relationship for 4 months so she could take her half of the money the leave with another man? It felt so real while it happened, but it was hard to believe it was genuine. No. She wouldn't do that to him. He knew her better than that. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind but they came flooding back.

He remembered the day she told him she was leaving, walking out the front door with a suitcase packed with all their memories. Streaks of mascara ran down her face while she tried - and failed - to explain herself. When she left a path of destruction was left behind her along with fractured dreams. They couldn't of meant much to her, but to Bobby they were _everything_.

He remembered the wish she'd made on the terrace and could almost faintly hear her voice saying "I wish for a kiss from Bobby." He then thought about his wish. "I wish for more moments with you." It felt stupid that he had been broadcast all over national television saying the soppiest shit and falling in love for the first time only to be broken hearted not long after. He was a mug. He would give anything to wake up with amnesia so he could forget about the stupid little things.

He remembered doing her eyeliner for the re-couplings.

He remembered her warmth when she slept beside him.

He remembered buying the ring.

He could never escape theses memories but she could. She could move back to London. She could - and she did - destroy the memories. She could get away from the places where they'd been together. She could be fine. She was fine. but he couldn't. This was his home that she'd tainted and ruined selfishly. He prayed that she had a good reason for doing what she did, although it was a long-shot.

He was exhausted. All the remembering was too much. He closed his eyes and drifted off into and uneasy sleep.


	2. Over It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ADDED STUFF TO THE LAST CHAPTER THAT ARE QUITE IMPORTANT!
> 
> Bobby moves on. Well, he tries.

**The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone**

**I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone**

**And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around**

**It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on**

**It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long**

When Bobby woke up that morning he decided he would bake. He got together all the ingredient and started like it was second nature. He missed baking so much, it felt good to be back. When the cookies were ready he snapped a photo on his phone and posted it on his Instagram feed. The support was overwhelming with comments such as _"You're back! Missed you"_ and _"Baker boy back at it again."_ A few comments were about MC but he ignored them, there was no time for moping around today. After all, the big 1 year reunion was just around the corner and he didn't think he could bare to see her happy if he was still heartbroken.

He felt fresh and new. The sadness was there but seemed to have been lessened from the closure. He clicked onto his camera roll and created a separate folder for MC and the villa. They belonged together. Over and done with, he thought. Though it would've been best to delete them, it _was_ one of the best times of his life so he didn't want to completely forget it no matter how bad the ending was. He selected them to move and hide except one. It was a photo Marisol had secretly taken of them when they fell asleep on the days beds. He didn't want to forget that night. It was when he realized movie love existed and that he had found it. Far too important to be hidden.

Now he was alone and in silence he realized how alone he was. The flat was empty and had barely any decorations.he hadn't left the house properly for a while and Jonno constantly pestered him to go out, so tonight he would.

_Jonno, pub ton8?_

_R u kidding?! Instagram doesn't lie, Bobby's back!_

_Shut it, Jon. Pick me up @ 6 we can leave ur car overn8_

_You got it Bobbo! :)_

It felt good to be grounded, but just in case the memories came back he grabbed his keys and drove to a park they'd never been too. A walk seemed like a good idea. After wards he could go to the high street and find decorations for the flat.

Suddenly, he was hugged from behind, "BOBBY!!! OMG! I was about to text you that I'm in town. What a coincidence!" He turned around and saw it was Chelsea. He pulled her into a tight hug,

"I've missed you Chels! I didn't think I would see you till' the reunion."

"Well, MC is doing a gig up here somewhere so I'm her moral support." She noticed his face drop when her name was mentioned, "Sorry Bobby. I know it must be hard for you."

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Yeah, I didn't know she was in Glasgow." He thought she might've called of texted, but there was nothing.

"Oh Bobby." She sat down on the bench next to him and he stared at the ground, emotionless.

"Do you promise to tell me the truth?"

"Of course babes."

"Do you know why she left?"

She bit her lip, clearly think about what to say, "There isn't really one to be honest Bobby. I think the stress of going on tour and not seeing you was all too much so she freaked out and left. She knew what she'd done was cruel and couldn't face you. The reason she hasn't come back is because she had no reason to leave in the first place."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Why couldn't she talk to me?" Chelsea made the mistake of meeting his eyes. Those goddamn eyes could say a thousand more words that anything else could. She had to give in, that fact that he hadn't cracked a single joke yet to cover his feelings showed how bad it really must be.

"I think her breaking point was when you asked about Ryan. She felt bad she was with him and the band so much that you got jealous. I don't blame you for what you did. You both avoid conflict and cover it with bloody humor all the time so when it got serious she left, which is totally crappy of her, we all made sure to tell her that."

"You've got to be kidding me." He shivered, not sure if it was from the cold or the story. Suddenly, anger rose up inside of him, "So she just left? Like that! That's pathetic." He stood up and held his head in his hands, "Am I not good enough, that's no reason to leave me for 2 months. I can't believe it." He turned away so Chelsea couldn't see the tears, "I thought we were worth more that that."

"She still cares about you."

"What about fucking Ryan!"

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her in slight disbelief, "They're together! It's all over the news, it's the reason she left, and now I'll never get her back."

"Bobby! Listen to me!" She pulled him back onto the bench and scooted so he could rest his head on her's, "She's staying at his but only because she had nowhere to go. he also lives with the rest of the band so it made sense. The rumor's aren't true."

He released a breath he'd been holding since she walked out the door that day.

"I've got to see her. Where is she playing tonight?"

"I think it's called Broadcast-"

"yeah, I know the place. Pick me up?"

Chelsea smiled and squeezed him in a tight hug, "Anything for my favorite people!" 


End file.
